heart's secretikaw nga
by nAims
Summary: i really don't know how to say this without revealing the plot... um....inspired by the song ikaw nga by southborder... and please just read... i know you'll like it! Kitty


**Ikaw nga**

**disclaimer: **the song "ikaw nga" is by south border. A great filipino band. i do belive the song is made for the show "mulawin" anyway the characters are Jo's...

**A/N: **the original lyrics are below the translation are enclosed in the parenthesis.

* * *

Heto na naman  
Nag-iisip, minsa'y nagtataka  
Na sa 'kin na ang lahat  
Bakit nangungulila

At nang makita ka  
Ibang sigla ang nadarama  
Pag-ibig nga ba ito  
Ako'y nangangamba

Nais kong ipagtapat sa'yo  
Sana'y dinggin mo  
Ang lihim ng pusong ito  
Kahit na tayo'y magkaibang mundo

Nang makilala ka  
Ibang saya ang nadarama  
Alam kong pag-ibig ito,  
Anong ligaya

Nais kong ipatapat sa 'yo  
Sana'y pagbigyan  
Dinggin ang puso kong ito  
Kahit na tayo'y magkaibang mundo

Ikaw nga ang syang hanap-hanap  
Kay tagal na ako ay nangarap  
Lumuluhod, nakikiusap  
Ako ay mahalin mo sinta

Ikaw nga ang syang magbabago  
Sa akin, sa aking buhay  
Handang iwanan ang lahat  
(upang makapiling ka / para lang sa'yo) sinta

* * *

Translation:

(once again,thinking, sometimes wonderin' I have everything,but why do i feel so lonely)

(But when I saw you,I felt something different.I'm scared to think that this is love.)

(When I first knew you,I felt a different kind of happiness.I knew that this is love)

(I wish to confess,but please hear me,every secret that my heart holds;even if we live in two different worlds.)

(You are the one I was looking for,i was dreaming for so long.I'm kneeling and pleading in front of you,just so you could love me.)

(it was you who will change,me, in my life.I'm ready to leave everything behind(just to be with you / for you) my love)

* * *

Draco sat in his usual place at the Slytherin table. He was surveying the hall with his chin resting on the back of his hand. It was the last week before their graduation. Everybody was happy, well maybe except one, him. Even though the world waiting for him out there was full of galleons and high society parties, he hated to leave.  
  
His body tensed up as he felt the hall's atmosphere change. He raised his head to look at the heroes of the late war. His mind blocked out any noise as his eyes settled on her. Everything around him felt different when his eyes are on her. He was scared to think that the mudblood finally found a place in his heart.  
  
He was using every little ounce of his will to restrain himself, from making a fool of himself infront of her. He knew that they lived in two entirely different worlds, but deep inside he still held a little flicker of hope, that maybe it wasn't that entirely different and he could build some sort of bridge just to reach her.  
  
He clenched his fist and directed his stare at the golden plate before him. He wanted her so much that it hurts. He stood up quietly and strode out of the hall, resisting the urge to look at a certain girl chatting amicably with her friends.

* * *

Hermione tried to zone out her friend's voices as she saw him pass by. Her entire body was aching to go after him. She smiled and nodded absentmindedly as her friends chatted on for the rest of the evening.

* * *

"I wish to confess, but please hear me, every secret that my heart holds; even if we live in two different worlds.You are the one I was looking for, i was dreaming for so long. I'm kneeling and pleading in front of you, just so you could love me."

It was graduation, everybody was inside celebrating but here she was standing at the edge of the forest, letting the rain drench her, as her tears fell down on the muck together with the rain.

Her hand clenched on a tiny silver pendant of a dragon. A vision of Draco in front her, flickering on and off. She dropped to her kness and tipped her head back biting her lip, cursing everything in the world at the top of her lungs.

He pulled desperately against the ropes. He couldn't grab his wand that was lying just a few feet from him. He knew that this was coming sooner or later, but never this early. He closed his eyes and gave up to the inevitable.

...Hermione...

The magical hollogram flickered infront of her, no more tears came out, just shuddering sobs. She hugged herself, warding off the immense coldness that was threatening to consume her. She stood up and sloppily walked towards the kneeling figure. Biting her finger, she tentatively reached out. The figure flickered out and on again.

.. upang makapiling ka sinta ..

Exhausted, she dropped in front of the hollogram, who was staring ahead, not aware of the grief striken girl in front of him.

* * *

A/N: bwaha!!!! i just had to do this to get the song out of my system... i had a serious case of LSS(last song syndrome)...

i was going for fluffy but.... in the end i changed for angsty... hehe...

try listening to the song.... cute really....

kitty


End file.
